End of the Unicorn
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: A Last Unicorn crossover : A mission as old as time is about to begin. And it involes a creature who even among her own kind is different and 6 unlikely heroes who are about to find the end to a legend and a begin to an adventure! R&R!
1. Prologe

The End of the Unicorn

Prologe

In a small part of a desolent snowly forest, an old man poked at his lonely little fire with a stick. He was tall and slender with a long white beard that was as white as the snow that had just fallen that morning. He was old...much older than many would have ever imaged...

Suddenly the wind the changed a little and with out even turning around he said...

"Ahh...my old friend..so you come at last"  
The mysterous presence behind him shifted a bit...but still he didn't turn around.

"I would say that it's wonderful to see you again.." he said with a raspy chuckle "But unfortunitly time... has deprived me of my sight.."

His old clouded eyes gleemed with amusement at yet another change in the wind

"Oh suprised are you? You seem to forget so easily how much time effects us poor mortals"

Suddenly he felt a large pressure on his shoulder and after recovering over his own suprise at the action, placed his hand over the being resting there. He could feel soft short fur, softer than anything he had ever touched and the warmth that came from it gave him memories of long ago, when he could see the being behind him as clear as the summers rays...

"Oh don't worry you self about it..." he said softly as he stroked the warmth "I remember so clearly...like it was only yesterday. And..." he couldn't help but added in a deep laugh " you haven't changed a it. Not even your bad habit of regret"

The warmth shook side to side in slight anguish, embarrassed by the old man's comment.

"Well it true you silly thing! You regret not coming to visit me sooner..before I went blind eh? Before..Molly lefted this world..."

The warmth once again moved, but not in anguish, but as if it was sighing.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. As she was dying she told me that she could see your face...smiling down at her. She loved you so much...and she always will."

The mysterious warmth shifted once more and left the old man completely. His sharp ears could almost hear it backing away. His heart ached a bit...longing for that familiar warmth once more, but he knew reason of the removal.

"Yes..." he breathed "We do have important business to attend to"

He himself suddenly shifted his weight and pulled out a small pouch from his side.

"This..I think will do quite nicely, don't you think? Once I find them I will present them with these. After that, dear friend, it will be up to you. Are you sure...you're up to this?"

There was silence...as if the being was pondering that question itself...

"I know it must be done...but are you ready? You are not like the others...not anymore. They can not feel what you feel. They have never tasted the sting of regret and personal longing...or sweetness love..but you have..."

"It...must be done..completely.." a clear beautiful voice whispered

Then wind changed again and the being was gone...

"Yes.." the old man breathed out once more "but what about you?"

And with that he left his small fire and walked slowly but steadly out of the old wood...leaving the wind to blow away the light small hoof prints by his camp site.. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But...what about you..?"

"It must be done...completely.."

"It..must be done..." Filia mumbled in her sleep. She buried her head in pillow, trying hard not to let the sunlight streeming from her window take away her last moments of sleep.

"It...must be-huh?"

She abrubtly sat up in her bed and rubbed her groggy eyes.

"What must be done?" she asked the emptiness of her room "Did I just have a-no! It was just a dream...not a prophocy or anything..."

The beautiful dragon looked around her room once more before stepping out of her bed and heading for her vainity.

"It wasn't exactly like a prophocy.." she said to herself as she sat down and began to brush her hair absentmindedly. "But...it wasn't just a dream..."

"Morning Fi-chan!"

"AHH! Namagomi!" she screamed in suprise, practicely falling out of her seat!

"Ah..." Xelloss sighed as he continued to float above her "I still seem to have a way of sweeping you off your feet ne?"

"Listen you piece of garbage! You have 5-count em-5 second to get your sorry excuse for an ass out of my room or you will find your self missing a very important piece of you anatamy! Got it!"

She shook an angery fist at him as she tried to find her robe. She was having a bit of difficultly since she was trying to cover up her not-so-modest nightware.

"I mean it!"

"Ok ok!" the mazoku giggled as he transported out of the room to the kitchen.

"Good Lord of Nightmares..." she grumbled finally finding her stubbernly lost robe " So much for a peaceful sunday"

"Xelloss!" Filia called as she walked down the stairs "I hope your not trying to make coffee again! Remember the last time-"

She stopped abrubtly at the suprisingly empty kitchen.

"Xelloss?"

She turned and checked the livingroom and found nothing. Then she when to the front and checked the shop. Still there was no one insight.

"Where could he be?" the dragon sighed annoyed. Suddenly a tapping at the window stole her attention. The earily winter sunlight was blocking her vision of the person at the shop window.

"I'm sorry" she said coming closer " but the pottery shop is closed. It's sunday"

"I know miss.." said the raspy voice behind the glass "But I have something that might be of interest to you.."

"I'm sorry but I doubt that you have anything that might interest-"

"A golden dragon?"

Filia gasped and took a step back.

"Actually I think that this would very much interest a dragon like yourself ,Miss"

"Who ARE you!" Filia cried as she flug open the shop door "How do you know-"

But as she looked outside...no one was there...only the chinkling of the shop door bell ringing by her head..

"Xelloss..." she growled "He's probly just playing a morning joke or-"

Suddenly something on the ground caught her eye..

"Huh? A map?" she mummbled at the the rolled up paper she retrieve from the ground.

The seal on it was ancient, she could tell. It looked like a horse of some kind..no not a horse. She began to look closer and as she did she began to get the most weirdest sensation. The horse on the seal...had a horn...

"Hey what's that?"

"Oh! Xelloss you scared me!" she gasped in suprise

She turned around and saw him standing there with a strange look on his face...well stranger than usual that is..

"What's your problem?" the dragon asked when she saw his expression

"uh..Nothing.." he scratched his head a bit in confusion "I just thought that I sence a high consentration of magicial energy around here. But when I checked there was nothing around here"

"So that's were you went"

"That and then some" he smiled "Everywhere else is...a secret"

"Baka.." she scoffed walking passed him

"Well anyway..what's the map?"

"Hmm I don't know..some one left it by the door. I don't know who though"

"May I see?"

"Hmph! Just because I have allow you to be in my presence these last few monthes doesn't mean I'm going to start confiding in you mazoku!"

"Fine...so I guess you don't want to know what that seal means..."

"What, and you know?"

"As a matter of fact..."

She waiting expectingly for his responce

"That's a secret"

"Ohh! You stupid monster!" she growled in anger. She tried to hit him with the map for good measure but just ended up giving him an easy way to snatch it from her hands!

"Give that back!"

"In good time" he smiled once more as he wagged his finger at her "After all this might be of use to-"

Suddenly he's seemingly closed eyes snapped open in shock and suprise as he stared at the seal on the map.

"Where...did you get this Filia?" he demanded, his purple eyes not leaving the seal in his hands "Who did you get this from?"

"Huh? I told you, I don't know. I didn't see the person who left it. Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't believe it..."

"Xelloss! What the heck does that seal mean?"

"It's the sign...of the Unicorn..."

"WHAT"  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure that that's the seal of the unicorn?" Filia demanded as she leaned over Xelloss's shoulder.

He had brought the map to the desk in the living room and was using the oil lamp on desk to see if he could make it out better.

"Well it certainly isn't a Tweety bird..."

"A Tweety what?"

"Never mind...to ahead of your time"

"Come on Xelloss be serious! If this is what you say it is..."

"...then that means something is up...something that might change the world.." he finished for her

"Well we might as well take a good look at the map...I wonder where it leads.."

"Hmmm...Toban Inn..."

"Huh?"

"Toban Inn" the mazoku repeated pointing to the map " In Trojan Town.That's where the trail ends"

"But why...?"

"It's a magic map, can't you tell?" he said bluntly

"Wh-I.. well.." she spuddered in embarrassment

"It will probly change after we get there. You know..show us the rest of the journey"

"We! What do you mean we? I can't leave to go on a journey! I have a child to take care of!"

"An egg, Filia. One that can be taken care of by it's servants"

"But..."

She stepped away and looked up at the stairs.

"But he might hatch.."

"Whatever" Xelloss said lightly, getting up from the desk "I'll just go my self. Afterall this might be very important for the monster race"

"Now just hold on a second!" the she-dragon gasped in anger "I'm not going to let you take that! It's mine! And I'm not going to let you help the monster race with it!"

"And you have say in this..why..?" he raised an eyebrow in amusment.

He raise the map over head and out of her reach "If you want it...come and get it"

"Why you dirty!" she jumped for it but he swung it out of her reach cause her to fall flat on the floor

"Tsk tsk..dragons. They just never learn"

"H..hey! Come back here!" she yelled in fury as he began to walk away

"Oh Fi-chan, I'll come back. Just as soon as I find-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the map. He was only a few inches away from the front door and when he glanced at the map he discovered...

"It's blank.."

He frown uncontrolably. What was going on? There was a trail a few seconds ago! He looked back at the angery dragon sitting on the ground and then back at the door.

"Hmm.. I wonder..."

He took at slow step back towards Filia and watched the map carefully. Just as he as suspected the trail slowly reappeared as he approched her.

"It's connected to you" he said with a sigh and through the map back at her.

She caught it, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning that I can't go the Inn alone...not if I want to know where the rest of the map leads."

"Well I'm NOT going to the Inn!" she got up and stomped her foot as if that signaled her final answer.

"Oh..yes you are"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am NOT NOT NOT!"

"Fi-chan..."he chuckled coming towards her "Who said that you ever had a choice?"

And with that he grabbed her and flickered out before she could even scream...leaving a short note behind on the desk...

Dear Jiras and Grabos,  
I'm going on a little trip. Don't worry I'll be back soon.  
Just take care of little Val while I'm gone. And keep the shop going.  
Ja ne Sincerly Filia 

"FIRE BALL!"

The magical ball of blazing fire cast from Lina Inverse's hand exploded fiersely on to the pile wood.

"Gosh Lina!" her friend Gourry exclaimed as he jumped out of the way. "I want to get warm, not burnt to a crisped!"

"Sorry Gourry!" she laughed " I guess I don't know my own strenght!"

"Sure..." he said looking at her warily "So what are we going to now? We can't camp out here-it's too cold. And it's probably going to snow again too"

Lina and her partner Gourry had been travelign for months through the snow covered country of Askata. It was wintertime, so snow was to be expected. But having nowhere to stay for the night...well wasn't.

"Hmm..I don't know. I have no idea where the next town is. SOMEBODY used the map while doing their personal busness"

"Umm...well how was I suppose to know that it wasn't the toilet paper?"

"Gourry...I would hit you but it's too cold.." she gave him an heated glare for good measure "Anyway we'll just have to ask for directions. That's IF somebody comes our way. We're on a public road (at least I think we are) so somebody should be coming by..."

"How about that guy?" Gourry said pointing out into the distance

"Huh?"

Lina stared out into the distance as the lone figure walking towards them. As he got closer, the two could see that it was a thin old man.

"Alright! We're in luck!" Lina cried happily "Hey! Over here! Uh..Mister?"

"Why hello childern" the elder said with a smile

"Hello sir" Lina smiled back "We were wondering if you could help us. You see we kinda lost our way and we're looking fo the next town. Could you tell us where the next town is? Or perhaps let us borrow a map?"

The elder thought to himself as he strocked his long beard "I can do better than that. I'm heading for the next town myself, I have some people to meet. Why don't you join me? Afterall you young ones shouldn't be left out here in the cold by yourselves"

"Uh..well thanks" the red-head sweatdropped "But, you know, sir we're really not that young-"

" And when we get to a inn in Trojin Town, I'll buy you two kids some icecream sundays with cherries on top. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Lina and Gourry's eyes got bigger as their mouths started to water profoundly at the sound of free food.

"Sure sir!" Lina said, wiping the access drool from her chin "That will be be great"

"Mhh! This stuff is great, sir!" Lina exclaimed as she stuffed her face with more icecream

"Yeah!" Gourry agreed "After a great meal like that, icecream is the perfect thing to eat afterwards! Um...even though it's really cold outside.."

"Well your welcome" the old man smiled as he sipped his hot coco "And you can call me Gramps"

Gramps had led the two travelers to an inn call the Togan were the fireplace was warm and blazing and the food was amazingly fantanstic! Lina could hardly believe their luck! And the best part was this guy was picking up the tab! And he was nice company too!  
Suddenly two travelers entered the inn. They weren't hard to miss-especailly since they were arguing like crazy!

"What do you mean it's MY fault we got lost?"

"Well if you hadn't stop to bother that poor merchant-"

"Hey! He was ASKING for it! That hat! Who wouldn't have laughed at such a stupid hat as that?"

"Xelloss!" Lina said in suprise

"Filia!" Gourry followed suit

"What are you two doing here" All four of them yelled in unison

"Ahh..Well it seems like our party is finally arriving" Gramps said with a satified smile

"And only two more to go..."

 " 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"When the last eagle flies Over the last crumbling mountain And the last lion roars At the last dusty fountain In the shadow of the forest Though she may be old and worn They will stare unbelieving At the Last Unicorn...humm humm..."

Amelia breathed in deeply as she gazed out at the winter wonderland outside her carrige and hummed/sang her favorite old childhood song that her mother used to sing to her. Gosh! She LOVED snow! It didn't snow were she lived though, it usually was always warm there. But now that the barrier was gone, she could see all the wonders of the world that she lived in!

"When the first breath of winter Through the flowers is icing And you look to the north And a pale moon is rising And it seems like all is dying And would leave the world to mourn In the distance hear her laughter of the Last Unicorn I'm alive... I'm alive..."

She giggled a bit at the last verse. When she was young she never quite understood the meaning. When asked her mother, the older woman simply said

"You'll figure it out when you're older"

Of course in responce Amelia would pout her face and turn red in the cheeks in irratation. She felt that she couldn't wait that long! But now that she was older, she was slowly starting to understand why the unicorn states that she is "alive". Just as in the story her mother told her long ago, where an unicorn experianced human emotions and in that making her more real than magical yet at the same time more alone. At the end of the story her mother told her, the last unicorn finally found her long lost kin, who were trapped beneath the waves of the sea, but she wasn't the same anymore-she wasn't like them anymore.

"I wonder if she was trying ask someone to find her, maybe..." the princess mused.

But then she laughed and reminded herself humorly that it was only a story. A story that she loved, perhaps-but a story none the less.

She had once asked her mother where did the story come from and she told her that it had came from Old World-the land beyond the barrier.

"But how did it come here?" the young Amelia had asked

"The barrier wasn't always here" her beautiful mother had smiled "And some stories just need to be told"  
"When the last moon is cast Over the last star of morning And the future has past Without even a last desparate warning Then look into the sky where through The cloudes a path is formed Look and see her how she sparkles It's the Last Unicorn I'm alive... I'm alive..."

"Princess Amelia, we have arrived" her driver annouced as he pulled the horses to a halt.

Amelia blinked her eyes, startled out of her memory. She had almost forgotten that she was there at all. She looked out of the window and stared at the large mansion in front of her.

This was no time for daydreaming! She was on a mission to meet the Govenor of Askata and settle a peace treaty between them and her country of Sailoon. This was a very imporant meeting and she wasn't about to let her Daddy OR her country down!

"I'm alive..." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What you guys doing here!" four travelers shouted at each other in the warm dining area of the Toban Inn of Trojan Town.

"Well this is really weird.." said the red-head girl of the group, "Me and Gourry here were planning visiting you, Filia, while we were out here in the Old World, but I really didn't expect to see you here. Heh..and with the Fruitcake no the less!"

"This quiet a suprise for us too, Miss Lina" the blond lady, obviously Filia, sighed

"Ofcourse I've been having quite ALOT of suprises lately..."

"Well it's great to see you two anyway!" Gourry smiled "Oh! and this is Gramps" he pointed to the old man sitting at their table "We were lost on the road, and he lead us here"

"Pleasure to meet you" Filia smiled

The man next to her, Xelloss, just gave a curt nod and continued to look at the old man closely

"Which was really cool" Gourry continued "Since he's blind and everything-"

"What?" Lina exclaimed in shock "He's blind?"

"Yeah Lina" the blond man said simply "Couldn't you tell? Look at his eyes"

And indeed he was correct, the old man's green eyes were clouded and worn.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice that!" the young woman said in wonder at being the cluesless one in the duo for the first time. "I think I need to put my head down..."

Gourry looked at her in concern.

"Why? Do you have a headache?"

"Close Gourry. I think my head might explode or something. Why didn't you say anything about this in the first place?"

"But Lina, that would have been rude! And my grandma aways says-"

"Shut up, Gourry..."

"Oh don't worry child!" the elder laughed "Most do not notice my...little disablity because of my nack of getting around so well. I know most places like the back of my hand"

"Well in that case-"

"You seem...familiar old man.." Xelloss interupted, speaking for the first time.

The old man focused his attention and smirked. If the others didn't know any better they would have guess that the elder was actually staring at him back!

"I would think I would..." He chuckled lightly "...Master Xelloss..."

Others looked at the two in shock!

"What's going on here..." Filia asked, carefully looking at one man to the other

"He was the strange aura I had sensed at your house that morning" Xelloss explained

"So you were the one that must has left the map!"

"What are you two talking about?" Lina looked at her two companions in utter confusion "And what does all this have to do with a map?"

"Not just a map, child..." Gramps grinned "..but all of you"

"Come on now!" she exclaimed, gradually getting irriated at the strangness of the situration "Out with it Gramps! What's going on here?"

"All in due time, child...afterall we don't even have all the players yet"

"Is something the matter, your Highness?"

Amelia looked up from her soup in suprise and looked at the man sitting across from her

"You aren't eating." he said, gestering towards her untouched meal

"Oh..." she responded, putting down her spoon "I guess I'm not hungery, Governor Karke.

"Of course, your Highness. Afterall you have been on a very long journey, I'm sure you are more tired than hungery."

She smiled a bit in responce and looked around the dim-lit dining chamber and then back to her host. He was a handsome middle-aged man, with sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Oh I'll be alright, but thank you for your concern"

"I'll get on the servants to prepare your bedding"

"Thank you"

"Oh, but before you retire I would like you to meet someone"

"Meet someone?"

"Yes.." he said with a small smile as he stood up from his place at the table. He then walked over to her and gently placed his hand out for her to grasp.

She looked at his hand, uncertain for some strange reason...

"Is it not polite to help a lady from her chair in your country?" Karke said, a bit a suprise in his voice.

"No! I mean yes! I mean..." she stuttered for a moment, fairly suprised at her own behavoir. What made her hestitate so?

She finally composed herself and took the handsom lord's hand. With a slight smile he lead her through one of the many corridors of his vast mansion.  
It was dark at first, but then as the servants who were dutifully following behind and in front of them began lighting the candles that cascaded across the hall walls, Amelia began seeing the true wonder of the area that surrounded her. On every inch of the walls were covered in rich artwork and tapisties.

"It so beautiful.."she breathed

"Yes isn't it? This is our main hall which lead to our library, the biggest library in our city of Trojin Town, I might add."

"Amazing! Do many come in here?"

"Oh yes, lots. At certain times of the day the hall is open for display to the public and our library is open to all, from dawn till dusk."

"That is wonderfully generous of you" Amelia said, clearly impressed

"Well, this masion has been here for more that a hundred yeas. With a few renavations and improvements here and there of course, all in all, this home is practically a family heirloom."

"Heirloom? Has you family ruled this country long?"

"My dear, my family practically discovered this country"

"What! But that would mean that your family is basically the royality of this country!"

"So it would seem" he chuckled as he said it, quite amused by her astonishment.

"But I don't understand...if you are king, then why is your title "Govenor"?"

"Just a technically of the past. The founding father of this country, a prince I may add, grew tired of the title of "King" and "Queen", most likely from the previous action of his father the king. It was then that he changed the name to simply "Govenor". He felt it was less imposing and demanding. The people generally like it alot, made them less afraid to look upon their leaders for guildence and help. So it stuck."

"You ancestor must have been a very gentle and kind man to think about his people's feelings so"

"Yes he was..."

Suddenly they came to the of the amazing hall where two large double doors, with entricate carvings, stood.

"And this is the library" Karke announced, allowing the servants to open the large door for them.

As Amelia followed him in, she stared in wonder at the large collection of books. So many rows, so many levels, it was almost like being back home again in Sailoon!

"And this..." Karke said, catching her attention "..is the one I wanted you to meet"  
He gestered his hand towards the far wall of the large library to a large painting on the wall.

Amelia gasped deeply when she saw it.

"She is the one our country was named after. In the old languge, Askata de Amalthia means "One who was lost, but never forgotten". Yet in time the country's name was shortened to just Askata, but now you know it's formal name"

Amelia nodded numbly as she stared at the painting.

It was a beautiful portrait of a white unicorn...

"What is her name?" Amelia asked unable to take her eyes off the portait.

"Amalthia, of course-"never forgotten"  



End file.
